nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 50
Typical is the 50th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After Ryu tells Noa that he will help her with her troubles, the latter reveals her true Witch powers to the Supernatural Studies Club. Shortly afterwards, Saeko and the others ambush Ryu, taking him elsewhere to question him. Summary In their club room, Toranosuke questions if they are almost done, only to be told that they are not. Ryu asks Noa if she could wait outside, but she refuses to do so as she wants to remain next to him, leading the others to angrily gaze towards their location. Moments later, Noa tells the club members that her powers share traumatic events, and thus why Ryu could not reveal what he saw. However, Noa teases Toranosuke and Kentaro by claiming that Ryu witnessed a jaw-dropping experience. They look at him and demand to know what it was, but he denies to do so. Noa gives him her approval, however he still refuses, angering the two boys. Ryu questions why Noa is sticking to him like glue, but she reminds him that he said he would help her. Toranosuke wishes to experiment, but both Noa and Ryu deny him. At the same time, Urara notes how dangerous this power could be, as the user could see their deepest secret and use it for blackmailing. Before long, Miyabi and the others kick Ryu and Noa out, explaining that they will never be done by the time the culture festival start with the two of them flirting about. Urara also realizes that her power has another facet, which includes gaining empathy for the other and forming bonds with them. She denotes that Noa uses her power to create a nice relationship with her friends, which could apply to Ryu. Elsewhere, Ryu and Noa walk along one another, discussing their next course of action. Ryu says that he will find the culprit and beat them to a pulp, but Noa disagree with his reasoning, leading her to smack him with a book. He asks her what she desires for them, with Noa assuring him that she solely wants for them to regain their former lives. She tells Ryu that if they stop hanging out with her, they could regain their popularity. He asks her if she is okay with that, and she assures him that she is, as she has her Witch power for company. Ryu smiles and calls her a child, which leads her to smack him with a book once again. They decide to think of a plan tomorrow, each heading their separate ways. As Ryu walks home, Ren appears in front of him and punches him. He is unconsciously taken elsewhere, where, once he wakes up, Saeko and Keigo stand alongside Ren. Saeko asks Ryu what they have done to Noa, but he claims that they have done nothing. He then begins to explain that Noa wishes to help them by staying away from them, blaming them for making her suffer. Keigo heads towards Ryu, accusing him of lying and ready to punch him. However, just then, Ryu releases himself from the tied rope they had around him, claiming that he will be resorting to violence to make them understand. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6